You're my Fate
by BlackRoseBloomer
Summary: Yuki Asuna, a girl which plays SAO feels lonely and yet.. can't wait to get out of the game. There's a boy in all black outfit approaches Asuna. By his presence, Asuna feels warm inside her heart and she found a feeling of 'love' after years in the Sword Art Online game. Rated T for the violence future chapters
1. Chapter 1 : Start from Zero

Note: Sorry all for the nasty ending. Well yeah, I want to make it meaningful but seems it fail. Sigh.. gommen! Please keep read my fanfic. Yoroshiku ne!

DANGER: Spoiler alert! This chapter might be taken from the anime. Please watch the anime first before you read this

...

"Don't you guys have mind? You want to stay alive but still.. you all killed these innocent people"

Yuki holds up her sword and suddenly stops right above one of the traitor's head. Yuki look into that guy's eyes and waiting for that guy's last words.

"Please.. forgive me. I want to survive in this game! I still have families out here!"

Yuki swing her sword to her sword's cover and leave that guy alone.

_**God.. why do traitors kill these innocent people yet they want to stay alive too? And how much time do we can get escape this dam* game.**_

Yuki covers her face by wearing her coat and leave that place. She sit at a park bench and slides the player's menu. Chooses item and touch on a 'bread' doubt she start to eat that bread.

_**Those foolish guys what they were thinking?**_

Yuki stare at the sky and wondering how can she get to the 100 floor while she doesn't what to die so someone sits next to her.

"Sorry.. do this seat empty?"

Yuki quickly shake her right hand. Then that guy sit next to her. And that guy start to slide his player's menu try to open an item. He touch on 'bread' and 'honey'. Then he look to Yuki back.

"Um.. please.. try put this on your bread"

That guy touch on 'send item' option and give it to Yuki

_**Honey? **_

Yuki gasp and without doubt continue eats her bread.

_**It's good! But where does he get this honey? I missed this sensation like years**_

If you don't mind. Will you party with me?

_**Maybe this guy can help me to get next level**_

"Here.." That guy gives party invitation

Without hesitate Yuki touch 'accept' option. And see that guy's name

_**Kirito?**_

"Um.." Yuki look at guy

"You can send me a message, I'm going to 42nd floor. My home is there, where is your home?"

"I-I'm at this floor"

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I'll be here at 9.00 "

_**That guy.. he.. is kind.. I wonder how much time does anybody talk to me since I was in this floor.I mean.. people died last year. Ah, no matter what I must get into 100th floor! Finish this game and living NORMAL again.**_

._Beep _sounds comes from somewhere. Oh! It is a notification of message but who? Yuki stands up and click to 'read' option in her player's menu.

_There is a gathering near the water fountain in 22nd floor. It's about making team up to defeat the monster to the next floor. Meet me there._

Somehow, Yuki feels warm inside her heart. Is it about the first time she talk to a boy/ a boy who can help her to get to the next floor. That question is keep reminding Yuki about Kirito guy. Then she goes to bed.

_**It's nice here. I hope I can find a guild today! OMG it's 9:00 am already! Gotta be quick**_

She quickly run downstairs and run to the place where Kirito messaged her. She looked to a waving hand from far away. It's Kirito! She become very couraged by looking at Kirito. Then she catch up him and sit next to him.

"So.. today. I'm gonna make a team up to defeat the monster in the intersection between this floor and 23rd.. the next floor" the guy in the very in front of many people said with proud

"So you wanna team up with him?" Yuki rolled her eyes to Kirito

"Good question, maybe I don't need to answer that. You knew why I brought you here right?" Kirito takes a bite to the bread he holds and look at Yuki.

"Of course! You _must_ been the guy who don't want to take his time"

"You really smart to judge people's personality" Kirito laughs and continue bites his bread

"Yeah.. and please, you can call me by 's strange if people know 'Asuna' but you don't call me by my name"

"Sure.." Kirito focuses to the front guy that talks from just now.

_**So.. what I need now is think about how to defeat the monsters.**_

"Asuna?"

"Y-yeah?"

"It's already we can dismiss this gathering. We gather again at the intersection between this floor and next floor. I'll meet you there" Kirito walks away

"What a nice guy he is.." Asuna walks away from that place.

Creepy sounds keep on since she dismissed from Kirito. Asuna is hungry. She stops at a bench and sit there for awhile thinking what will she eat. She wanted to cook herself and enjoying a girl's life like the usual. But here... she can't cook normaly. It will automaticly done by itself. It's SAO duh. Then she decided to make a corn soup. After that, she walks around the park join the atmosphere there. It's so calm and silent. It's obvious why many players stops there.

The time is up and all the people are not as crowd as the gathering this morning. So they finally in and the monsters suddenly approching them. They start to fight. Kirito fight by his double sword. It's like a dance he make by himself. A dancing of black-n-white sword. Plus it's can't be seen clearly by people because it's very quick. Then a big-darkcoloured-bull came up. The leader which is the guy who want to team up the gathering run as fast as he could. He swing his sword but the bull swiftly throw him away and slash him by its toenail. It's so sharp till the guy is dead. Kirito ran into the monster and slash the monster non stop. Without talking Kirito's anger is shows off. All the people just stand there looking at Kirito. Suddenly from the back there's someone from ran after that monster too.


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

Shock. Then Kirito just stop in his place and stare to that flowing hair. Asuna finished that monster. She look back and walk to Kirito. She was so happy because she finished the monster by her hands. Kirito's eyes bolded. Asuna fell down. Blood drops around her. That monster hasn't dead yet.

"ASUNA!" Kirito shouts

"Fufu.. it's like I'm not strong enough" Asuna leaves a smile

The rest people in the party take Asuna to the back and lie her against the pillar. Kirito suddenly became silent. The silent all over the room. Kirito folded his palms and took his two swords. Kirito slashes the monster with those swords with anger. Then the monster is finished.

"Asuna... Asuna!"

That is the last words that in Asuna's mind.

_Kirito...?_

_Is this the end of my life? Huh..? That's me.. but why am I here.._

"Kirito! It's me!" Asuna try to touch Kirito

_Huh I can't touch him? _

"Haha.. seems like you're awake in the Soul life" said someone from behind Asuna.

"Huh?" Asuna looked back and try to see the voice's owner. There's just a darkblue haired girl in a white dress.

"Hello. Don't be afraid I'm not here to harm you"

"What is this 'Soul life'?" Asuna stands up and look to that 'Kirito which shakes Asuna's shoulder' scene

"That scene you look now is the real world. You've wake in Soul Life.. which is..."

"Wait! Am I going crazy or somethin..."

"Is only your soul is separated to you real body" said that white dressed girl

"So.. I can't go back into my body?"

"You can figure it out later.. when the time is correct" that girl started to walks away

"Wait! I need to know something again.."

"You'll know it eventually"

"Wait!"

That girl's body is getting far and far away

"WAITTTTT"

...

"Huh? Asuna?" Kirito stop to shake Asuna's shoulder and try to lie Asuna against the pillar

"Ki-ri-t-o" Asuna try to wakes herself up and see the situation

_**Am I just returned from Soul Life? I'm glad. But.. who is she?**_

"Asuna.. time to get to the next floor. We're left behind. Can you walk? Seems like you don't look so well. Let me carry you"

"W-wa.. UAHH. Kirito, I can walk with my own legs" Asuna get blussed and think that this cannot be happening

"It will takes time. Let's go upstairs before the door are closed" Kirito carries Asuna without no doubt. No interest to something.

_**Uhhh... Asuna is...**_

"Yes?" Asuna looks into Kirito's face

"What?"

"You were saying I am what just now?"

_**Am I saying that outloud? Oops.. Haha . This insecure girl, is cute. Yet.. she is heavy**_

"Ok, 23rd FLOOR. I AM HEREEEEEEEEE AUB.."

Kirito closes Asuna's mouth with his palm.

"Sh.. be queit. There might be a beater here"

*Allert. With this, I tell you that it'll be better if you watches the anime first. Thank you.

Asuna and Kirito stops at the center of 23rd floor. No one's there. No noise. Just properties like the other floors. Suddenly Asuna feel something from the back. Then she continues to look at Kirito. Kirito is still on his place. Does nothing. Asuna look to the stand where tools are sale Kirito says..

"Asuna!"

Asuna look to Kirito. But he's gone.

"Kirito? Kirito! Where are you" Asuna try to call Kirito

No single living things in there. Not even traces of people. Asuna start to get panic. She runs this way and that. No one still to be found. Suddenly there's footsteps. Then gone. Asuna look to her back and front. Still no one. Then the noise come again. She can feel something from her vines that something is touching her palms. She swiftly sling her Rapier and point it to her back.

"What are you?!" Asuna shouts

Then she look to her back. There's no one. But on the floor there's a black marked something.. something like footprints. She follows and follows those footprints. Now, she getting nowhere. Her ears capture noises from her back. But always.. that the noises came from her back. Don't know why.

_**What are you? Are you trying to kill me?**_

Asuna keeps on wallking round and round but no Kirito's existance there too. She doesn't know how does Kirito lost and leaves no traces. The feeling 'someone touching' is still feels in Asuna's veins.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Asuna points her Rapier again.

"Easy man.. God you scared me. I think you're that guy's man.."

"Who is 'that guy' you're talking about?" Asuna look to that person's face.

"Yep.. the Blood Z. A gang like to abuse other players. And the member of Blood Z are still wearing this outfit" that guy points at Asuna's outfit

"Oh yeah.. by the way I'm Asuna. Are you a guy from nowhere?" Asuna rises her hand

"It's rude you know.. saying 'nowhere' haha. I'm Agil, thank God you're still a single player. What brings you here?" Agil rubs his head.

"So.. Agil it's a long story. I am just.. got here on this 23rd floor. Found that this floor is empty no living things or shits around here. And my friend is gone.." Asuna try to let all go.

"Sorry.. Asuna.. but. Are you talking about that guy over there?" Agil points to Asuna's back

"What do you mean by th... AT KIRITO WHERE THE FUCKING ARE YOU JUST NOW?"

"Haha.. you know.. I'm a ** level player. So these are my friends. They love to make people surprise. But this time.. it's failed haha. HEY AGIL! WHY DO YOU TELL ASUNA? The plan is far success just now"

"YOU fucking.. okay.. okay.. calm down Asuna" Asuna try to be patient

"So.. Agil, Kirito.. whose this 'guy' you Agil means?" Asuna continues

"This 'guy' is dangerous Asuna. We'd better to not join this problem" Kirito starts to walk

"B-but!" Asuna try to pull Kirito's blazer or something like that

"Be careful lady, this place isn't safe. Let's go to my store. Then we'll talk" Agil follows Kirito

"Okay..."

...

Note:

Hi everyone! Sorry to not active again lately. But now here the You're My Fate chap 2. Thanks for waiting.


	3. Chapter 3 : Western Mountain

"Lately, me and my friends.. including Agil heard about Kayaba Akihiko let 45% of SAO taken by Sugoe. That's why, sometimes the SAO became a little bit conffusing. But there's scandal that a darkhaired girl is gone since Sugoe handle the 45% of SAO" Kirito pulled chair for Asuna and himself

"Thanks.. um have you two heard about 'Soul Life'?" Asuna make herself sit on the chair that Kirito pulled for her

"What's that?" Agil pours wine into 3 glasses and passes 2 glass into Kirito and Asuna

Kirito drink up the wine from the glass he was holding. Asuna just think about tell or not tell about the darkhaired girl she saw in Soul Life. Agil just continues cleaning the glasses that left.

"So.. Sou.. Soul Life?" Kirito directly ask Asuna that makes her really shocked

"Yeah.. probably I just came from there when I was fainted" Asuna just take it easily and drinks up her wine

"Asuna.." Kirito stare Asuna so seriously. "Soul Life isn't just a hallucination, it really is a serious matter. Soul Life world is connected to SAO, Soul Life is the place of players that are 'dead' and be in there till someone finished the 100th floor"

Asuna almost sprout out her wine. "Why should I do now?"

"Just keep pretending that you're don't know about Soul Life and either know about the information of it" Agil advices

"Yep, that's better. Soul Life is known by player that is above level 50s. And you're just 23s. We mustn't talk about this ,it's ellegal" Kirito adds

_**But still.. I'm want to know Soul Life better. That darkhaired girl.. seems like need help. But it doesn't matter.. Kirito and Agil says it is ellegal. Oh well..**_

"Then, I will go to town. Find a blacksmith. Bye then.." Asuna walks away

Agil look to Kirito. Kirito knows what must he do later. "Okay then.." Kirito walks away.

"Hm.. this too heavy.. I even can't swing it. Do you have any other lighter sword?" Asuna tries the sword in the BlackSmith shop.

"It's new. Well.. I think this Rapier will matches you Asuna" the BlackSmith says

Asuna look at the Emerald Coloured sword. Then she try it. She so amazed by that Emerald Rapier. "This great, how much it costs? And Lisbeth.. I have a request.. "

"It's 5,560. Do you want me to strengthen your current Rapier ?"

"No. Here.. I just want to give you this" Asuna give her current Rapier

"Oh, OK then.." Lisbeth takes Asuna's current Rapier way

"Then I'll be leaving... Bye"

Lisbeth puts the Rapier and examine try to find a crack . Then the door opens..

"Um... I'm looking for a sword" a guy with black cloth appears

_**Who is this guy? Will he able to pay?**_

"You're welcome here hehe.. please look around for yourself" Lisbeth continues examine that Rapier

"Any recommended sword?"

"Oh please... these sword is my best. Here.. this sword is great. I just finished this morning" Lizbeth offered a long white sword

_**Ki..rito? A fine name to a strange name like this -_-**_

"The price is not a problem for here... Just the quality I want.." Kirito pull out his Elucidator. Try to test how it'll hold up.

"W-wait! You'll break your sword if you did that!" Lizbeth shouts

"I'll deal with it if that happens"

The white sword dived into 2.. and it breaks..

"KYAAAAA! This sword can't be fix anymore" Lizbeth takes away the white sword from Kirito's hand and go away. "What the hell is that for?!" Lizbeth pull up Kirito's shirt

"Sorry! But I don't think I'd be your sword if that'd break!"

"So you're saying that my sword is weaker than you'd thought?!" Lizbeth became angrier

"Yell yeah.." Kirito say without doubt

"It'll be a fine sword if I make it with a fine materials"

"So.. where I'll get the best materials?"

"In the 55th floor, there's a crystal eating dragon at the western mountain. It said that the dragon stores the rare materials inside its body"

"The 55th floor? So I will go alon..."

"It said that you need a master blacksmith with you to get the metal. So are you still go alone?" Lizbeth doesn't trust this black clothed guy

"Just make yourself out of my way" Kirito sighs. "My name is Kirito.. we'll be partners till you forge my sword"

"Fine then KIRITO"

"So we're already in first name bassis? Fine then.. Liz- beth"

~On 55th floor at Western Mountain~

"Achoo.." Lizbeth sneezes

"You don't have extra clothing? Here.." Kirito throws a robe

"It's warm... I wonder why am I go alone with this guy?"

"There it is! The crystal eating dragon! Liz, get hide behind crystals. I don't want you to get hurt"

Blushed. "Okey then.. Watch out! The ice breathe"

Kirito slashes with his Elucidator.

_**Cool! With just that thin sword he can slash against that Ice Breathe. Just what is he?**_

"Just finish it already!" Liz came out

"Idiot! It's not over yet"

The dragon finds out Liz and Ice Breathe her. She got away to a big hole, the dragon's place

"Lizbethhhh!"

Kirito gone to that big hole to. Hug Lizbeth and try to catch the balance


End file.
